


Change

by junnights



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnights/pseuds/junnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had just been an accident....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

_It had just been an accident, a series of coincidences leading to the ruin of two young lives. Ones that ruined the reputation of a school completely. Bullying that had occured almost daily for years, had gotten out of hand; and by the end of the day, one person had been arrested while another was in a deep coma._

 

She patted his head as she helped him sit up. "I hope you slept well Porcelain"

There was no response, not that she'd really expected him to answer.

 

_The investigation had revealed an acceptance of bullying that had shocked nations. Teachers had been fired for turning their backs on it, while others had been found incompetent. Those that themselves had abused students had had to explain themselves extremely well or face severe repercussions._

 

A quick shower later and she dressed him in clothing that she was sure he'd have a fit over, but at least every single item was easily slipped on. A quick brush and rinse later and she had him seated by the table.

 

_A series of doctors had done everything they could for him, but the prognosis was quite bad. The head injury was severe enough that he had a less than 10% chance of ever waking up, and 3% of being himself if he did._

 

She made small talk, and chatted on about what was the schedule for the day. Mostly for her own benefit. Having already sectioned the bread she hand fed him the pieces and made sure he'd swallowed before she gave him the next one. Rather than hurrying she allowed herself to enjoy the time they had together... even if she could feel a supposedly surgically removed part of her fill with heart ache at what should have been.

 

_The father had had a second heart attack when he got the news, making the tragedy even worse. A teacher had willingly taken guardianship of the sleeping teen, and the following lawsuits had almost crippled the school._

 

The doorbell rang, once, and then they started to arrive. One by one her hired staff entered the home. They would ensure that the young man she had become so fond of had the best possible chance to return to health.

 

_Almost a year passed before the patient awoke, but that in itself was a very strong word. While the body could walk and move around with direction... nobody really knew if he really was in there anymore. Hundreds of medical tests did nothing but create more questions._

 

She smiled sadly as she finished her own meal, the heavily vetted caretakers already busy with their patient. "I'll see you tonight Kurt."

 

_In her rage she had ensured to no school turned their back on bullying again, that no work place overlooked it. She'd won the lawsuits against everyone she had felt had had a hand in creating the incident; school, church and separate individuals alike, and the one who had done it was behind bars for life._

 

Driving towards work the question that always bothered her started playing in her mind.

_What if..._

But she forced the thought away as she entered the school building. One that she had, once again, become principal for. Nobody would stop her from ensuring that Porcelain's legacy would go on. She'd even set aside a proper budget for the Glee club, and done her best to ensure that his friends got the best life possible.

 

_It still doesn't feel like enough._

 

The End


End file.
